


A little selfish

by thebigempty (Crabby_Scott)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabby_Scott/pseuds/thebigempty
Summary: Wade liked hanging out with Matt for pretty selfish reasons. And he knew that! It was a blip on his long list of sins.(Wade is feeling bad, Matt helps him feel better by not freaking out about how he looks, er, feels)





	A little selfish

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: none of my fics are edited/proofread. i say im gonna do it, but i don't. so excuse the roughness
> 
> this could be platonic but might have a more romancey second chapter some day. who knows

Wade liked hanging out with Matt for pretty selfish reasons. And he knew that! It was a blip on his long list of sins. And Matt kinda got him back for it whenever he threatened to drag Wade to city hall and put him on trial himself.

Wade liked hanging out with Matt because Matt was blind. And that meant Wade didn't have to worry about grossing him out with his "skin condition". He knew Matt could "see" in other ways but Wade was pretty sure that as long as Matt never touched his skin it would be fine. And that was an easy enough thing to accomplish with sweat jackets, jeans, and gloves. And keeping his distance, which both he and Matt seemed to do subconsciously.

"Don't you have other places to go?" Matt huffed as Wade pushed the fire escape window open. "Wait, are you bleeding?"

"Aw, Matty, you do care." He peeled his suit mask off and grinned.

"Don't call me that."

"Right, sorry. That's a Foggy exclusive." Wade was pretty sure Matt rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "Well, don't worry about me. It's just a little stab wound to the gut it'll be gone soon. I'll, uh, stay out here though. I'm also wet."

"Yeah I imagine as much. But...just come in. The rain's loud."

"Yessir." Wade hopped into the bedroom as Matt wandered off, probably to get towels. He closed the window with a click.

/Awwww he's warming up to us!!/

"Nah, he's just too good of a guy." Wade shook his head at the now bickering voices (when weren't they bickering though) and set to peeling off the rest off his suit. He had stashed a set of clothes in Matt's apartment for these occasions so he could let his suit dry while he hung out. Suddenly there was a towel over his head.

"Don't strip in my bedroom, Wilson," Matt said, a smile in his voice, "So presumptuous."

"I was presuming nothing," Wade smiled back as he pulled the towel off his head and started patting himself down, "But if you thought of things at the vague, not-sight of my hot bod, well I have no objections!"

Matt laughed loud at that. Wade's heart did a cliche as fuck flutter and he told it to shut up in his head. He went back to stripping and drying himself. He scooped him suit and padded through the apartment. Matt had sat at his kitchen table with his lap top and didn't bother to direct Wade anywhere--the mercenary practically lived there anyways.

Wade threw his stuff in the tub and turned to the mirror. He had out done all the blind-guy-owning-a-mirror jokes but he couldn't help but stop and stare at himself. Okay, he'd admit it to himself, today was a bad day. Bad pain day, bad emotions day, bad work day, all of it. He wanted to tell himself that hanging out here would do him some good but the bad day thoughts were leaning more towards the isolate-and-hide-from-the-cute-lawyer-slash-superhero plan.

"Wade?"

He jumped at the voice at the door and hand on his shoulder. When had Matt come in? How long had he been standing here? Matt had changed out of his button up and slacks into more comfortable clothes and was holding the bag of Wade's clothes. And oh shit his hand was on Wade's shoulder! That had to feel like shit on his super-senses (it kinda hurt Wade but that was less important).

"Wade, are you okay?" Matt tried again.

"Yeah. Yes, yeah, sorry. I'll take those off your hands now." Wade not-so-subtly pulled his shoulder from Matt's touch and snatched the bag of clothes before closing the door quickly.

/We should go./

[There's no fucking exit how??]

/Make one!! We've done that before!!/

[Not in a fucking friends house!!]

"Hush." Wade hissed at himself and for once they listened. He dressed quickly and left the bathroom quietly, hoping to leave without being noticed.

"Wade?"

/Busted!/

"Don't worry I'll get outta your hair, Matt." Wade forced a smile as he tried to walk quicker.

"It's pouring rain." Matt stood from the couch.

"I'll be fine."

"You're injured."

"Not for long!"

"Wade."

He stopped at the front door. That was not a tone to argue with.

"Come here," Matt said, far more gently. Wade turned and met him at the end of the hall. "Something's wrong," he said eventually.

"It's been a long day," Wade confessed.

"You don't have to go, you know."

Wade wanted to protest, he really did. He was pretty convinced (at least in the moment) that Matt was just being nice. But he sounded so sincere--and Foggy was right about "the whole blind, kicked puppy thing." Wade sighed.

"Thanks, Matt."

"No problem."

Matt led him back into the large living room. Wade fell onto the couch with a loud groan. His skin prickled, his joints ached, none of it was fun. Maybe he would ask Matt if he could just pass out for a while, just until the lawyer decided to kick him out. Matt, however, settled on the couch next to him, a look of deep thought on his face.

"Wade, I've been wondering," Matt took his glasses off and set them on the end table, "if you'd let me feel what your face looked like."

"I thought that was just a move you used on the ladies," Wade smirked, though his chest tightened with nerves.

"Well, it-it is sometimes, yeah," Matt chuckled, "But we've known each other for a while and you know about my...abilities. And I mean if you're going to be crashing my place so often."

"Okay, okay," Wade snorted but his amusement didn't ease his mind as he couldn't really think of a way out of this. "Go for it."

They turned on the couch to face each other. Matt raised his hands and Wade let his eyes fall shut. Ever so gentle fingers brushed over his cheeks and he hissed in pain as Matt touched the sensitive rough spots.

"Sorry," Matt breathed, "You okay?"

"'M fine," Wade mumbled, "What about you? I'm not exactly baby soft."

"Shh."

Wade fell silent at that. Matt's fingers roamed over the bridge of his nose, across his closed eyes, up past where his hairline would be and back down, tracing his jaw line. He couldn't help the way his skin jumped at the soft touches but he found himself relaxing as, even though he explored more of the rough skin down his neck to the edge of his t-shirt, Matt didn't freak out.

"You're odd, Wilson."

"The better to befriend ya, Murdock."

Matt snickered at that and Wade opened his eyes and smiled to match. Matt's hands moved quickly to trace his laugh lines and rounded cheeks.

"You're handsome, too," he said, matter-of-fact.

"You're quiet the looker yourself." Wade wanted to punch himself for the betraying emotion in his voice.

"No I'm not, Wade."

"What? What do you--oh, fuck you!"

Matt nearly cackled as Wade buried his face in his hands. He was smiling though. The day was definitely getting better.


End file.
